The Revolutionary
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: Namikaze D. Naruto, son of Namikaze D. Minato the, 'Yellow Flash.' Joining the revolutionaries to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a Kage Naruto goes through countless challenges, fights many marines, and moves on through the ranks. The Golden Age of Piracy sings true as he is given the job to camouflage as a pirate and wreck havoc amongst marines. But will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**A Revolutions Soul**

**Meeting your Family**

Namikaze D. Naruto stretched his neck as he slipped past the guard that was blocking his path. He had done good so far, now he only need to keep it up. He had his log pose set towards Baltigo, the base of the Revolutionaries, or so his father's map had said. Now all he had to do was get out of Konoha without getting spotted. He had succeeded so far, but this was where the hard part would truly begin. The mayor, Teuchi, wouldn't let him go that easily. However, Naruto refused to obey Teuchi, who had wanted Naruto to stay on the island because of the other inhabitants. Naruto knew Teuchi cared about him, but he also had to put the ideals of the villagers first, meaning that because they thought Revolutionaries were bad he couldn't allow Naruto to leave and become when, mainly because the villagers cared about him. Naruto found it comforting that they cared, but sometimes care was a hindrance. You see, Naruto wanted to become a Kage, the most powerful position in the Revolutionaries, bar the Saikou Kage, or the leader of the Revolutionaries. There were five of them, the Hokage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, and finally the Kazekage. Each one of them were equal to the most powerful Marine fighters, namely the Admirals. However, the Kage's had an advantage. The Admirals usually only had three people in them, because few marines had the right power and mindset for becoming an Admiral, although many aspired to do so. However, many Revolutionaries had the right mindset and power for the job, hence they had five and the Marines had three.

You see his father Namikaze D. Minato was the Hokage, the fourth one to be specific. However, Naruto had gained news that he had died after sustaining serious wounds in a fight with a now dead Admiral. However, Minato walked away from the fight, although he died soon afterwards, although Naruto had no idea why. Naruto wanted to become the Hokage to honor him. His father was no ordinary Hokage though. Some could say he was the strongest of them all, being titled, 'The Yellow Flash.' However, this was all thanks to the speed he held. He moved so fast that all you saw was a yellow flash before you went unconscious. He had a 500 million beli bounty, although even the Admirals had debated raising it. Naruto guessed that didn't matter now. However, his father had come home before he died, giving Naruto three scrolls. One contained the basics of the first style he created, the Arashiken (Storm Fist.) It was based off of the Rokushiki technique, **Rankyaku**, which sent kicks at very high speeds, sending compressed blades of wind through the air. However, Naruto had found earlier that if you were fast enough, any part of your body could create the compressed air blades. It also trained you to the point where you could move so fast the compressed win surrounded your body, although Naruto hadn't reached that level yet. It was based off speed, meaning Naruto would have to train his body in speed in stamina to properly use. The next scroll contained the Shukuchiken (Teleportation Fist.) It had been created because of the Devil Fruit Minato had, the Shukuchi-Shukuchi no Mi (Teleportation-Teleportation Fruit) which made the user a Teleportation Human. As long as a special formula was on a target, they could teleport to it, no matter how far away they were. Naruto doubted he would ever be able to even use the Shuchiken, as it required the Devil Fruit of his father to be used affectively. Naruto had no idea why he had given it to him. The third scroll contained the basics for Rankyaku, so he could learn how to do that. Naruto still had no idea how his father had acquired the scroll.

Naruto wore black, baggy pants, which were tucked into dark blue, almost black, boots, that were held up by a white sash around his waist. He wore a black shirt, with two orange stripes going across the chest. However, the black, long-sleeved shirt's right sleeve was died orange, before both sleeves were tucked into metal arm bracers. He wore a red scarf around his neck. Naruto had spiky, blonde hair, that changed to red when you reached the tips, with sapphire eyes. He had light skin, and was lean.

Naruto snuck behind the next guard, tensing as he saw a guard right in the corridor. He had almost gotten caught. However, the guard he just passed could be returning any moment. He had to think fast.

'_Think, think, there has to be a way out and onto the docks. My ship is waiting for me._'

Naruto heard the footsteps of the approaching guard and decided to give up on his plan and rush straight past the guard without him seeing him. However, that might require taking off his weights, which was something he couldn't afford to do, it would take to much time. Naruto tensed, before he shot forwards like a bullet, completely bypassing the normal human guard before hiding behind a wall and waiting for the reaction. The guard looked around, his hand on his sword.

"Did you feel that," the guard asked.

The other guard shook his head. "I don't remember anything out of the ordinary." The guard holding his sword frowned but released it. "I could have sworn I felt a large force shot by me...I guess I was mistaken."

Naruto smiled, taking a small breath of relief. He hadn't gotten caught.

"Going somewhere Naruto," said a voice.

Naruto turned to see none other than Teuchi looked at him, a small chest in his hands. Naruto put his hands up. "No way, I was uh, going to check on my stuff. You know, to make sure it wasn't stolen."

Teuchi smirked. "Why is your stuff on a boat when it should be at your house?" Naruto paused. He couldn't find a way out of that one. Teuchi shook his head, smiling lightly. "It's fine Naruto. As you know I disagree with you becoming a Kage, but it's not my choice to choose. It's yours and I respect that. I will let you go."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? Then why did you refuse so many times before?"

Teuchi smiled. "You were 16 the last time you asked, an inappropriate time for a teenager to go out onto the sea. However, you're 17. You're old enough to make your own decisions. However, I have something for you."

Naruto looked at the chest. "It's from your father. He gave it to me before he died. We were in Baltigo at the time. He had wanted to see you personally, to talk to you and give you this. However, the only reason I was there was because I was on one of my annual visits, and he would have died before I got back. However, I hid his last present to you, his last memento, until I felt you could contain it properly."

Naruto nodded, slightly miffed that Teuchi had hidden something that was essentially his birthright. However, he opened the chest to find a fruit 'looking' back at him. It was pink with white swirls on it.

"Is that a Devil Fruit?" Naruto thought, his eyes wide. He picked it up and opened his mouth, popping it in. He chewed and chewed, frowning as he felt the horrid taste envelop his mouth but he continued on his merry way. As he finished he felt a surge for a moment before he felt normal again...no not normal...more...more powerful.

Naruto smiled at Teuchi. "Thanks, Teuchi. I'll be off." Teuchi nodded, smiling as Naruto shot passed him. Naruto walked up to his small boat, untying it from the dock and opening the mast. As Naruto sailed off he attempted to focus his energy, trying to use what new power he had just been gifted with. The energy flicked off him.

"Amazing."

(-A Revolutions Soul-)

Naruto yawned as he woke up from his long nap. It had been a rough two weeks at sea, and he had exhausted his food supply. Still, he had pushed onwards, trying to avoid all marine ships and being careful to avoid specific areas in the Grand Line. However, he could finally see the island where his father said the Revolutionaries headquarters was.

Baltigo.

However, the island was not what Naruto was expecting. He was expecting a densely populated island with forts, cities, and towns all over the place, and the Revolutionaries flag raised high and proud. Yet all he saw were tall rock pillars and snow covered ground. However, Naruto thought about it. The island wouldn't have been able to remain so secret if they displayed it that way so he guessed that did make some sense. With that in mind Naruto docked his ship. He hopped off, looking back at his ship. Naruto then sighed. If the marines found his ship it would be bad, and it was likely the marines would give him or place him on a ship, so he assumed doing this wasn't a bad idea. He kicked his ship onto sea and grabbed his match. He lit it quickly before turning to the ship.

"Thank you," Naruto called before throwing the match. The dinghy caught fire and Naruto stood there watching it burn until there was nothing left. Once he had finished that he turned and nearly jumped backwards into the water in shock. In front of him stood an old man.

"Woah!" Naruto said, nearly flipping out. "Who are you?"

The old man smiled kindly. "The question is, who are you?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm Namikaze D. Naruto, son of Namikaze D. Minato and I've come to join the Revolutionaries so I can become a Kage."

The old man chuckled. "You've come to join the Revolutionaries? Very well, you may, I will show you where the base is."

Naruto nodded, and followed after the old man. They walked on and passed the rocky pillars and during this time Naruto decided to take in the old mans appearance. The old man was light-skinned and was below-average in height, with spiky, grey hair. He had a small goatee. He had pronounced cheekbones, a few wrinkles, a wart on his left nostril, and a few liver spots. Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey spiked hair. Since his time training the Sannin, he has had a small goatee. In his youth, he had dark brown hair and was tan-skinned. He also initially had a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. As an old man, age had not taken much of a toll on his overall appearance. His only changes were slight; he obtained more pronounced cheekbones, few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. The old man wore a hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. There was a pipe in his mouth. Naruto looked at the strange clothing before his eyes widened.

"No way."

The old man chuckled. "You've finally realized it have you?"

"You're the Hokage!" The old man nodded. "I am. Hiruzen Sarutobi. I'm taking up your fathers mantle until a suitable replacement fills in. I hope you don't mind." Naruto shook his head. "You're one of my idols. You're a legendary guy. You trained the Sannin, you-" Hiruzen cut him off.

"Yes I did do that I suppose, although I guess that didn't exactly work out well." Naruto frowned, remembering what his father had told him. Orochimaru went AWOL, Tsunade went on leave for an indefinite amount of time, and Jiraiya went out. Sure he reported back with information every once in a while but he kept to himself too, although Hiruzen guessed he was looking for Orochimaru. They walked the rest of the way there in relative silence, until they came across a large city with multiple people.

"This is Revolution City, where all people who want to come and live can. However, do you see that large building," Hiruzen said as they walked past the gates. Naruto nodded. "That is the Revolution Hall, where all people who want to join the Revolutionaries go to start their training. Of course, some people join a captain out there back on the seas, but a biography of their life, a quiz, and a test are still taken. Just head there and you should be fine, I have something to do." Naruto nodded, smiling at the old man.

"Thank you." Hirzuen waved him off. "Don't worry about it, the pleasure is mine, I'm helping the next generation after all."

Hiruzen then disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto's eyes widened. That was impressive. Naruto then decided it was time to get going before a massive gust of wind blew through the area. "Well this place is going to be windy isn't it," Naruto said as almost constant winds kept blowing after that one. Naruto shot onto the tops of buildings, racing along them as he headed towards the building. He had no reason to stay in the city area. No, he had to keep moving. He had a goal to fulfill.

Naruto landed in front of the building with a smile on his face. He walked through the doors with a big grin on his face before his eyes widened. In front of him stood someone he hadn't expected to see, someone he thought was dead, along with his father.

"Kaa-chan?" he asked, his eyes resting on the woman. Said woman had a slender, but feminine build with fair skin and violet eyes. She had fiery red hair, with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. She wore a black trenchcoat, with a red tank top that ended above her stomach, and revealed much of her ample chest. Lastly, she wore black pants. The woman turned, to look at Naruto before her eyes widened.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kaa-chan...you're alive?" The woman nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Naruto...I thought, I thought you had died, I never knew you were still alive."

Naruto shook his head. "Why would you think that?" Kushina was quiet, not wanting to reveal why. Minato shouldn't have done it after all, but he had. Sealed the demon into Naruto. He should have sealed it back into her, she could have survived the process, but no. Then again, it did allow her to talk with Naruto now, although part of that was because of Tsunade.

"Nevermind...I'm just so happy right now..." she said, crushing him in a hug. Naruto's eyes softened before tears poured from his eyes. They staid like this, both mother and son surprised to know the other was still alive. However, Kushina had some questions.

"Do you know what happened to Minato-kun?" Naruto nodded. Kushina sighed, but then loked him in the eye. "Why are you here?" Naruto smiled, a grin that seemed to illuminate the world radiating off of him. "To become a Kage!"

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma and backstory galore has happened. Also, the history about how Minato died isn't just as simple as he died soon after a fight with an Admiral, who will be revealed in an eventual flashback. The entire fight will be, as an Admiral that is alive knows it. Also, I won't be revealing what Naruto's Devil Fruit power is just yet, probably next chapter or the chapter after that. This story again won't be focused on, same thing with my NarutoxYu Yu Hakusho crossover. Anyways, I'm going to start doing some less known anime soon, and writing original fiction, although I still don't have the plot down for that, so look forward to when my first book comes out. More importantly, yes, Kushina is alive and she reunited with Naruto soon. I did plan for it to be this chapter, but honestly it felt a little forced so I won't blame anyone who says the reunion was bad, it feels bad to me too. I tried to fix it but I failed. Anyways, I already have the plan for Naruto's crew, along with how he meets the other Kage. This is set in the same time as Luffy by the way, Naruto is older than Luffy though. Luffy is just now starting on his journey if you're looking for exact time period though, so by the time they meet, because they will meet, it will be near Grand Line starting time. Look forward to that. Anyways, I'm going to tell you right no that I already have a plan for Sage Mode, and it's rather interesting if I do say so myself, along with the Whitebeard War, and no it does not involve Chi it involves Haki. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	2. Chapter 2

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: **Why thank you. It has been fixed.

**The Revolutions Soul**

**A Fan A Wolf, and The Sun**

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around his mothers house. "Woah, Kaa-chan your house is big," he mumbled, looking around. It was two stories, with the lower floor containing the living room, a kitchen, and a training room. The training room had weights and dummies strung all around it, along with a rack full of weapons. A treadmill also took it's place in the gym. It had hardwood floor. The kitchen was white in color, with a tile floor. A small microwave sat on the counter, next to the stove. A large refrigerator took sat next to the stove, dwarfing it in size easily, and as Naruto had happily learned, it was filled with ramen, vegetables and other types of food were in there too, but it was mainly ramen. A dining table was in the center of the kitchen, allowing view outside the window which Kushina admitted she sometimes put black curtains on. The living room was also white in color, with three couches along the walls and a small table in the center, along with a deck of cards.

Upstairs there were three rooms and a bathroom. The bathroom was rather quaint, being white as well, with the bare essentials, along with a medical closet. Kushina's room was a mixture of yellow, orange, and red with a queen-sized bed and a bookshelf nearby. Two closets were in the room, along with a small table that sat on a wall, with several mirrors on it. Makeup also resided there. There was a sword holster there with scrolls in it instead of a blade. The other room was orange in color, with a prince-sized bed in it, with white sheets. There was a closet in the corner of the room. It was shaped very strangely, like a combination of a rectangle and a pentagram. A Den-Den Mushi rised just outside the room on a table. The other room held a library.

Kushina nodded. "Yeah, sochi-kun. But it's not just my house anymore, especially considering the fact that orientation is tomorrow."

Naruto blushed, realizing the fact he was going to be living with his mother more than ever. "Yeah, it's our house now. It's still hard to believe you're alive. Dad said you were dead."

Kushina frowned and sat down on one of the couches in the living room, a frown on her face. "I don't know why he would. Minato was usually like an open book to his friends. He must have been trying to protect you or me, likely you, from harm. If the Marines knew of your existence, they'd go to great lengths to kill you."

Naruto frowned, nodding. Now that he thought about it his parents did seem to have more enemies than allies. They did have the strongest military force in the world after them. No matter how much strength the Revolutionaries boasted even they wouldn't win a one-on-one fight against the Marines. Despite the fact that the Marines would be so weakened that if pirates banded together under a common cause they likely could take them down afterwards, as long as they had at least one of the four Yonko with them at the time at least. However, to do that they'd have to go to the New World.

Naruto thought back to the wanted posters posted on a large Colosseum-like building on their way to Kushina's house. Kushina had called it the Honors Hall, as, like with pirates, the higher your bounty the more respect you got. Some like it more than others, but the affect was still the same, you got more respect. Naruto couldn't help but notice two people on the posters, two people that stood out to him, although one was on the side that showed those who had past away.

'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero,' Kushina Uzumaki. Worth: 450,000,00 Beli. Wanted Alive. Be warned, wields the Kusari-Kusari no Mi (Chain-Chain Fruit.) Latest Crime: Assaulting a slave ship that was headed to Sabaody Archipelago.

'Yellow Flash,' Namikaze D. Minato. Worth: 650,000,000 Beli. Eliminated. Fell to: Marine Admiral.

Naruto couldn't help but notice the difference in their bounties. He knew the Marines would want to brag, but for the Revolutionaries to put something like that there...to him it seemed disrespectful. He would change it somehow, he just felt the need to. Kushina saw Naruto's fists clench before she gave a kind, motherly smile.

"Naruto I think you should explore the town a little. You don't know anyone so it would be good for you." Naruto's eyes widened before he smiled and nodded, leaving the house.

(-A Revolutions Soul-)

Naruto groaned as he slipped away from another crowd of people. While he was by no means an anti-social person these people were just way to..._clingy_. Everyone seemed to clarify him as the spitting image of both Kushina and Minato and because of that they praised him for it. While few were just laugh at him or look at him with indifference the ones that ogled him, particularly people of the female gender, leapt at him and frankly just creeped him out. Currently he was resting on top of a high building, catching his breath from running away from what seemed like hordes of fangirls for around fifteen minutes. No matter how well conditioned you were there was no way that wouldn't tire you out.

Naruto groaned as he heard a voice talk to him.

"Hey you, what are you doing-" the male didn't have time to finish their sentence as they were dragged to the ground with a hand over their mouth.

"Do not finish your sentence. They might still be around here," Naruto mumbled, glancing down at the streets. Luckily it seemed like the fangirls had left as he heard no saw any squealing girls or feminine forms that were chasing him earlier. Naruto let go of the person, standing, his eyes widening as he realized the way the teen glared at him. His eyes obviously very annoyed, and cold, very cold. It reminded Naruto of a blizzard, or a storm on the sea. Naruto shuddered subconsciously. The teen stood and Naruto took this opportunity to look at him properly.

The teen was fair skinned and had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs. He wore a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper. He also wore blue wrist warmers with two shuriken armbands hidden underneath, that Naruto was sure he would not have noticed had he not been raised to have a keen eye. He let his hair hang over his forehead. A crest was on the back of his outfit that looked vaguely familiar, and had similar qualities to a fan. A dull blue, which seemed closer to grey, cloak was tied around his waist by a thick, purple rope belt that also held up a sheath of a chokuto. Slightly baggy black pants stretched hidden from the cloak ending just before it reached his lower thigh. He wore ninja sandals that connected to the pants.

"Who might you be," Naruto asked, a honest question. However, the teen would have none of it, annoyance written all over his face. "The question here is who the hell are you?! More so, why didn't you give me a warning or something before dragging me down. If you're running from the fangirls I could have helped you, although I have no idea why the fangirls are chasing you, I didn't know they had picked a new target to torture."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't follow you." The teen smacked his head. "Always the idiots," he mumbled before sighing. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Head of the Uchiha Clan that hails from the New World but moved here."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh, Sasuke Uchiha. Of the Uchiha Clan. Does that mean you can use the **Sharingan **or something cool like that?" Sasuke's left eye twitched before he looked at his hand with obvious annoyance. Oh how badly he wanted to hit this blonde redhead right now. Sasuke's eyes flashed blue for the briefest of moments.

"Shut up," Sasuke grumbled. "Who are you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Namikaze D. Naruto."

Sasukes eyes shot open. "That name...you must be-"

"Yeah I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Don't take the name to judge me though. That's just blatant ignorance and bias." Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry I was just surprised he had a son. I'm used to the bias and ignorance." Naruto laughed wrapping an arm over Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke, I feel like this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Bite me."

(-The Revolutions Soul-)

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the white tiled streets of Baltigo talking casually. "So you just got here and enrolled in the academy huh," Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Apparently I got here just in time as register days were ending today." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I'd have to say you have the luck of the devils to even catch something like that."

Naruto laughed. Sasuke just rolled his eyes before he sighed. "Don't move." Naruto stopped walking, although he glanced back at Sasuke with confusion. "What is is?"

"Three...two...one," Sasuke mumbled, and just as he said one two forms appeared where the duo would have been if they kept walking. Naruto shouted, jumping backwards as he saw the duo, while Sasuke sighed.

"Kiba...what the hell are you doing?"

Kiba, or so Sasuke called him, was a teen that looked to be around Naruto's age, 17. Kiba has a wild appearance, with physical traits that looked more akin to animals. He had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical, slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that were more akin to claws. He had distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks.

He wore a black jumpsuit, that had a hole in his stomach area, showing hard abs. The teen was rather muscular, and wore golden shoulder guards. golden gauntlets were wrapped around his forearm. A torn, white cloak that was in tatters hung below his waist, with golden outlines. He had a black waistguard with golden outlines, and under that and the cloak he wore baggy black pants. Armored boots were around his feet, and a gray and golden belt was around his waist, with a belt buckle of a snarling wolf.

Beside him was a large wolf. The wolf had white fur. It had squinted eyes, that appeared closed, and had a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. The fur on his head resembled a mohawk. The wolf was fully sized, and looked to be an adult. It was large enough that it seemed that this Kiba person could ride on his back comfortably.

"I was going to test your reactions, but it seems that that didn't exactly work out," Kiba said, laughing. Sasuke sighed, slapping his forehead with obvious irritation. "Idiots...both of you."

Kiba just blinked but Naruto seemed to take offence. "Hey asshole, I did pin you down did I not!"

Sasuke turned his onyx eyes onto him before the cold blue eyes Naruto had never seen before rolled in. Sasuke glared at him, and Kiba backed away. The eyes were blue with a weird design. His pupils were surrounded by rather intricate markings that formed a sort of deformed shuriken mixed with a circle. Naruto got a feeling he should run.

"Hey you, I don't know who you are, but you should run. Sasuke does not play nice with others who irritate him."

"No wonder he doesn't play nice with you," Naruto snapped at Kiba, a small smirk forming on his face before he decided to try something out. He opened his palm at Sasuke just as the teen shot forwards, preparing to punch Naruto on the head.

"**Noro Nami (Slow Wave)**!"

A pink wave with white circles in it shot from the palm of Naruto's hand, growing larger before it was the size of Sasuke's body, although it was wider. Sasuke's eyes widened as he was struck by it. Kiba couldn't believe his eyes.

Sasuke was moving slower, much slower. In fact, he was sure he could avoid Sasuke's punch now. Naruto jumped, and after he jumped Sasuke returned to normal, lashing out with his fist that otherwise would have connected with Naruto's face.

"What the hell?" Sasuke mumbled, drawing a blank. "Why did I move so slowly all of a sudden?"

Naruto smirked. "I ate a Devil Fruit. It allows me to emit Noroma Photons, making me a Noroma Human. These particles allow me to slow down any object, zoetic or non-zoetic, for thirty seconds. It's called the Noro-Noro no Mi (Slow-Slow Fruit.)"

Sasuke's eyes widened before he nodded. "I guess that's impressive."

Naruto nodded. "Yup. Then again, what can you expect from the amazing Namikaze D. Naruto?"

Kiba's jaw dropped. "Wait, did you say Namikaze!? As in the Fourth Hokage!"

Naruto turned to him. "The very same."

"Impossible!"

The wolf nodded it's head. Naruto just laughed as Sasuke sighed. "It's true Kiba. This brat is the son of the Yondaime. He is the spitting image of him." Kiba frowned, looking Naruto over. "I have to admit that's true. Still, I can't believe it, can you Akamaru?" Kiba asked, looking at the wolf. The wolf barked. Kiba nodded it's head.

"Very wise words." Naruto took a step away from him. "You're strange Kiba."

Kiba just rolled his eyes. "No. Akamaru is a wolf with advanced intellect. While he can't talk in English the people in my family can understand what wolves like him are saying."

Naruto's eyes shown as he suddenly appeared in front of them, on his knees.

"That's so cool! You gotta teach me how to do that!"

Kiba's eye twitched. "Eh...sure?"

Naruto cheered as Sasuke just sighed, walking away.

"Idiots..." he mumbled.

Naruto and Kiba both formed a tick mark on their heads, both of them raising their fists. "Shut up you jerk!"

Sasuke pretended he didn't hear them, choosing to walk away. Naruto just frowned before turning to look at Kiba. "So you're Kiba..."

"Inuzuka," Kiba finished with pride. "Who are you?"

Naruto smirked, sharp fangs being revealed. "Interesting. I've never heard of the Inuzuka. Only the Uchiha. If you'd let me, I'd like to know how you fare."

Kiba gained a dark grin, one of confidence that he was about to pound someone into the ground. "Sure."

Kiba led Naruto to the training ground.

(-The Revolutions Soul-)

Fifteen minutes later Kiba lay on the ground, covered in bruises and panting. Naruto laughed as he stood, although on shaky legs. "You're pretty good. Especially when you and Akamaru came at me together. You really gave me a run for my money." Kiba just slowly nodded but Akamaru barked, seemingly happy. Naruto smiled and rubbed Akamaru's head before glancing up, having a feeling someone was coming. His senses seemed to be correct as he saw a girl, with a seemingly surprised look on her face look over at Kiba and Naruto.

The attractive and curvaceous girl had dark blue hair and fair skin. She had white eyes with a tinge of lavender which Naruto didn't deny looked very alluring. Her dark blue hair reached her bottom. Two strands framed her face. She wore a strapless yukata top that did little to hide her breasts, although it did add a bit of bulk to her, although the yukata was strange, being more form fitting than normal. A pinkish-purple sash was tied around her waist before yukata bottoms that were cut just below the thighs revealed themselves. She had black stockings going up her legs, ending at her thighs, and connecting with the dark blue shorts that ended just above her knees.

The girl's eyes narrowed before she rushed forwards, her arms trailing behind her. Suddenly her eyes changed. Naruto was no doctor but he knew what he saw. The veins and arteries around her eyes protruded much more prominently now. His eyes widened before he felt two strikes lash out and impact with his chest and he fell to the ground, coughing up a small amount of blood. Kiba groaned, slowly raising as the girl rushed over to him.

"Are you okay Kiba?" she asked as she sat down next to him, looking over his wounds. Kiba nodded, although he snickered afterwards. "Hey Hinata, I hope you know that Naruto and I were just sparring and this is what happened. You hit him for no reason." The girl, now known as Hinata, blushed madly as she realized her mistake before rushing over to Naruto and bowing before him.

"Please forgive me, I did not know. I acted brashly and without thinking! I apologize sincerely!"

Naruto groaned, slowly standing. "It's alright, although I think I'm going to have to go to the doctors to make sure you didn't damage anything. What did you even do to me?" Hinata blushed, the veins and arteries around her eyes returning to normal. "Well, I can use a bloodline in my family called the Byakugan. It allows me to use my own life force to fuel my eyesight, allowing me to see key areas in the body that can be damaged, along with exert the energy physically."

"You're own life force," Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded.

"That seems like it's deadly." Hinata nodded. "It is. The longer you use it the longer your body will suffer damage as well. Your lifespan will become shorter. Most people in my clan are filled with longevity so it doesn't affect many people, however it is a double-edged blade."

Naruto frowned. "I don't really like the sound of that ability."

Hinata shrugged. She honestly didn't care what he thought of her abilities. It's not like it would impact her life. Naruto just sighed, standing slowly and swiping the dirt from his pants. "Well I'm off, gotta go see my Kaa-chan. Later!"

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. You guys learn what Naruto's Devil Fruit is, the Noro-Noro no Mi. I found it to be a Devil Fruit that honestly wasn't explained enough. There's a lot of possibility with that fruit, along with healthy weaknesses that can be used against the user. I found it to be the perfect balance by how strong Naruto will eventually get, along with the opponents he will be facing. It also allows for good character development. You also met Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba, some of the members of Naruto's future crew. For those of you who read the newest chapter of Raijin though I'm going to tell you that Sasuke's ability, which if you Raijin readers paid attention to the description is the same as Prince's, will be different than his. I can't say why yet though. You also learned that Hinata is different now. More confident in herself. I'm gonna try a more confident, and powerful Hinata from the get-go and work from there, something I don't usually do.


End file.
